1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a vibration damper which attaches to a surface of an object to dissipate the noise and vibration generated in an object.
2. Prior Art
There are several devices in the prior art designed to help to eliminate vibration and noise in an object. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,022; 5,362,046; 5,615,664; 5,570,730; 5,584,282; 6,085,736; 6,298,842; and 6,382,201 and U.S. Design Pat. D436,643; D445,161; and D469,839.
The devices in the above listed patents and designs all contain a weight, a mushroom shaped head or an internal wiggling, dampening or metallic spacer to separate the vibrating body apart from the member that the vibration is transferred to. As a result, these devices all stick out from the body that is vibrating and generally have an unaesthetic appearance. Still further, such devices do not conform to the general shape of the object which is vibrating and are of an appropriate length or depth to cause an unobjectionable protruding from the object. In addition, such vibrating devices typically only transfer the vibration from a single point or area which is relatively small in size.